Pokemon Learning League Context Clues
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Dawn, Zinnia, Iris and Serena are doing a nature walk along Hoenn Route 120, seeing different kinds of Pokemon living together and how they help each other. After stopping for a break, they find a trainer who is on the search for a hidden location. What is this location? Read for yourself & find out for yourself.


Pokemon Learning League

Context Clues

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Zinnia, Aster and Serena going along Hoenn Route 120 on a mostly sunny afternoon with a few clouds in the sky. There are tall patches of grass & flowers growing in the area. As the four go on, they see herds of Deerling, Stantler & Sawsbuck roaming around & eating small leaves or grass, hordes of Leavanny & Parasect traveling together, as well as protecting each other, and swarms of Combee going around, collecting pollen & nectar. Iris speaks to Serena.)_

Iris: Boy, there sure are a lot of different Pokemon living together around here.

Axew _(concurring)_ : Ax-ew.

Serena: Yeah, there are. Why do you think that is?

Iris: Perhaps they're helping & protecting each other.

Serena: Yeah, that'd make plenty of sense.

Iris: So, how's the training for the Pokemon Showcases coming along, Serena?

Serena: It's been going great. We've been working on some new performances

Iris: Oh, great to hear.

Serena: How about you, Iris?

Iris: I've been working on some of Gible's & Emolga's attacks, and they've been getting a lot better with them.

Serena: That's nice.

Iris: Thanks.

 _(They resume on down the path. Now, we see an Absol & a female Meowstic caring for their young, a male Fletchinder giving some Cheri Berries to a female Togetic, a Rapidash & a Simipour fending off a couple of Mandibuzz from their home and a Swellow saving a shiny Sylveon from a vicious Ursaring. Moments later, they come to the view of a lake. The sunlight glistens in it, and a couple of Barboach pop up from below. There's a small cave sitting at the far edge of it.)_

Zinnia: This is beautiful.

Serena _(agreeing)_ : Yeah. What do you say we stop & rest up here?

 _(They nod their heads in agreement. Dissolve to two and a half minutes later, where we see the four are resting near the lakeshore, with their feet soaking in the water. Piplup swims around in it.)_

Piplup _(happily)_ : Piplup, Piplup.

Dawn _(contended)_ : Ahh, this really feels good.

Serena: You said it, Dawn.

 _(Dawn turns over to Zinnia.)_

Dawn: Tell me, Zinnia. What are some of the Draconids you know like?

Zinnia: Oh, they're really great. Whenever anybody had trouble with something or if a Pokemon was in danger, they would do whatever they could to help them out in any way.

Dawn _(impressed)_ : Oh. That's nice.

Zinnia: Yeah. All right, my turn. What's Sinnoh like as a whole?

Dawn: It's really amazing. There are many different kinds of Pokemon living in it, great cities to check out and some really interesting legends.

Zinnia: Ahh.

 _(They take their feet out of the water and put their shoes back on. Just then, Aster picks up the sound of something close to them.)_

Aster _(surprised)_ : Whis.

Zinnia: What do you hear, Aster?

Aster: Whis.

 _(She points in the direction the sound is coming from.)_

Zinnia: All right, then.

(She gets up to follow Aster.)

Iris: Where are you going, Zinnia?

Zinnia: Aster's heard something nearby, and we're going to check it out.

Iris: Hold on, wait for us.

 _(She and the others get up, go down another part of the pathway and come across a trainer named Kristoff thoroughly searching around an area of coniferous trees & shrubs. He has long black hair, hazel eyes, and is wearing an orange-yellow cotton t-shirt, grey jeans with six PokeBalls around his belt and white sneakers with orange racing stripes.)_

Serena: What do you think he's searching for?

Dawn: I don't know.

 _(They go on over to him.)_

Serena: Excuse us.

 _(He stops looking and turns over to them.)_  
Kristoff: Can I help you?

Serena: Yeah. What exactly are you looking for?

Kristoff: I'm searching for a hidden meadow located somewhere in here.

Dawn: Oh. What makes this meadow so special?

Kristoff: It's the only place in this area where you can find all kinds of Fairy and Psychic-type Pokemon.

Dawn _(intrigued & amazed)_: Ah-ha.

Kristoff: Indeed. I'm Kristoff, by the way.

Zinnia: Nice to meet you. I'm Zinnia, and this is Aster.

Aster: Whis-mur.

Serena: I'm Serena.

Iris: I'm Iris. This is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Dawn: I'm Dawn, and this is Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup.

Iris: So, have you had any luck finding it?

Kristoff _(disappointedly)_ : I'm afraid I haven't.

Iris _(inquisitively)_ : How come?

Kristoff: I've been having trouble following some of the directions.

 _(He pulls out the list of directions, shows it to them and they carefully analyze it.)_

Zinnia _(getting it)_ : I see. They are pretty complex.

Kristoff: Yep, and they're also really vague. They're being described using words I've haven't heard of before.

Dawn: Have you found a way to figure out what they could mean?

Kristoff: No, I haven't had much luck with it.

Dawn (understanding): Oh. Well, no need to worry about that. Lex can help you out with this.

Kristoff: You really think so?

Dawn _(reassuring)_ : I know so.

 _(She goes into her bag, gets the Pokepilot out, turns it on and calls Lex, who is working on a new animation program.)_

Lex: Hey, guys. How's it going?

Dawn: We're doing fine, Lex. What are you working on there?

Lex: Oh, it's a new program that'll make doing animation much smoother than before.

Dawn: That's cool.

Piplup _(agreeing)_ : Pip-lup.

Lex: Yeah, but once finished, it'll be great.

Kristoff: Hello, there. My name's Kristoff.

Lex: Nice to meet you. I'm Lex. So, what are you guys up to?

Serena: Kristoff here is on the search for a hidden meadow.

Lex: That's interesting.

Iris: Yeah. The only thing is that the directions are very tricky to figure out because they're using tricky words.

Lex: Oh? Let me see them.

 _(Kristoff shows him the directions. He gives a careful examination of it.)_

Lex: Hmm. There's an easy solution to this: try to use the context of each sentence to help find the meaning of each word, and there are four ways you can do that.

Kristoff: Like what?

Lex: One way is to find the synonym or antonym to a particular word. This one's very straightforward. Many writers tend to do this when using a difficult word, and usually, when that word has a synonym or antonym in the same sentence, it's set off by commas.

Serena: That's an interesting one. What else is there?

Lex: Another one you can try is finding the explanation within a sentence. The meaning of a word can often be hidden within a sentence or the one following it. You might be able to find its meaning by looking through the sentence for clues, or if it's not direct, but rather implied, you need to use your reasoning skills to help figure it out.

Dawn: Okay, what's the next way?

Lex: This next one is relatively simple: substituting a word. Here, you just switch out a difficult word with one you already know the meaning behind. When you do this, make sure that it matches the information being given in that sentence.

Iris: What's the last one?

Lex: You can use your knowledge of content. There can be some words in a sentence that you may not be so sure of, even after trying the other three strategies, so by using the content around the word, it can help give you a decent idea of what the meaning of the word it.

Zinnia: Those are some good strategies there, Lex.

Lex: Thank you. So, how would you guys like to see something?

Dawn: Sure thing.

Piplup: Piplup.

 _(Pan right to a right-hand panel, showing four sentences, with each one having a tricky word in it. Each one is spelled out phonetically.)_

Lex: All right, you guys ready?

Serena: Yes, we are.

Lex: Very well, then. This first one says, "This trainer tried to catch a Linoone that had absconded with a lot of her food by chasing it through the field it. How do you think the meaning of the can be found here?

Iris: Hmm. The meaning can be found within the sentence

Lex: All right, Iris. This next one says, "Max is very ebullient when he trains with his Pokemon because he's in a joyful mood." How do you think the meaning of the can be found here?

Dawn: You can use a synonym for ebullient.

Lex: Very well, Dawn. Now, this one says "April does a munificent thing, by teaching some newer trainers some tricks & tips of training & catch Pokemon, which they are thankful for." How do you think you can find the meaning of the word here?

Kristoff: By substituting "munificent" with another word.

Lex: Okay, then Kristoff. Lastly, this one says, "Sean has hit a big nadir as a trainer. His Pokemon won't obey him & can't win any battles, his friends refuse to help him out and has lost much of his confidence." How do you think you can find the definition of the word?

Serena: By using the content of the sentence surrounding the word.

Lex: You got it, Serena. Way to go, you guys.

Zinnia: Thank you

Aster: Whis.

Lex: No problem, Zinnia. Now, I need to get back to work on this program. See you guys, later.

Serena: See you, Lex.

 _(Dawn turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back in her bag.)_

Iris: Hey, Kristoff. What sort of Pokemon do you specialize in?

Kristoff: Mainly Fairy types. I find it fascinating how they're able to survive in some of the areas they inhabit, as well as where exactly they came from.

Iris _(comprehending)_ : I see.

Kristoff: Mmm-hmm. Well, how would you like to see some of my Pokemon?

Serena: Sure, that'd be nice.

Kristoff: Okay, then. _(He takes two PokeBalls off of his belt.)_ Go!

 _(He tosses them into the air and an Aromatisse and a shiny Togetic.)_

Togetic: To-tic.

Aromatisse: Aro-matisse.

Dawn _(admiring)_ : Oh, they look so cute.

Piplup _(agreeing)_ : Piplup.

Kristoff: Thanks, Dawn.

 _(They both go over to Axew, Aster and Piplup and shake their hands.)_

Aromatisse _(joyfully)_ : Aro-matisse.

Axew: Axew.

Piplup: Piplup.

Kristoff: Nice to see they're already getting along well.

Dawn: Yeah. What else do you like to do?

Kristoff: I also love to search for places & locations that not a lot of trainers know exist.

Dawn: That sounds like a lot of fun.

Kristoff: It is.

Iris: Say, guys, how about we do another round of what we did before?

Dawn: All right, but let's see if the audience is up for doing it before we start.

Iris: Very well. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ You guys want to do this? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay then.

Kristoff _(curiously)_ : You guys do this often?

Zinnia: Yeah. It's pretty strange, but they can helpful around this point.

Kristoff _(comprehending)_ : Okay, got you.

 _(Cross dissolve to the list of directions. Some of the words are spelled phonetically)_

Zinnia (V.O.): Okay, let's do it. The first one says "Go along the path, take a right and continue on until you come to a quiescent spot, where there are not too many other Pokemon or sounds around." How do you think the meaning can be found here? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and half seconds.)_ Look at the content surrounding the word. Very well.

 _(As they give the answers, the synonym of the highlighted word appears below it.)_

Dawn (V.O.): This next one says, "Head east and thoroughly search through the most verdant & lushest coniferous plants. There you'll find a hidden path." How do you think the meaning can be found here? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and half seconds.)_ Find the synonym to "verdant". Sure, why not.

Serena (V.O.): Now, this one says "After that, make a left at the fork in the road and keep an eye out for some unwonted Hondew & Kalpsy berry trees." How do you think the meaning can be found here? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and half seconds.)_ Substitute "unwonted" with a simpler word. Okay, then.

Iris (V.O.): The last one says, "As you continue on through, watch for a myriad of Flabebe and Floette in a large number of Fairy flowers on either side." How do you think the meaning can be found here? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and half seconds.)_ Look for the explanation within the sentence. You got it.

 _(Dissolve back to them and Iris casually speaks to the audience.)_

Iris _(casually)_ : You guys did great.

Axew: Axew.

Kristoff: Thanks for the help, you guys.

Zinnia: Hey, it was no trouble, Kristoff.

Kristoff: Hmm. So, how would you guys like to help me find the meadow?

 _(They all nod their heads in agreement.)_

Kristoff: Okay, let's get going.

 _(They start along down the path. Now, a montage goes on where they first head down the pathway, go east and come to the quietest part of the forest. Now, they start scanning through some of the trees & bushes for a few minutes. Serena looks in one spot and finds something.)_

Serena: Guys, over here.

 _(They push back the bushes & some branches and uncover a hidden path behind it.)_

Kristoff (excited): Yes, this is it.

 _(They push through the bushes & start down the path.)_

Dawn _(curiously)_ : By the way, what do Hondew & Kalpsy berries look like?

 _(Kristoff goes into his bag and gets out one Kalpsy Berry and one Hondew Berry.)_

Dawn _(getting it)_ : Ah-ha.

 _(They continue along. Ten minutes later, they make a left at the fork in the road and then come upon a grove of Hondew & Kalpsy berry trees and look on with amazement. Montage ends at fourteen minutes later, where they see groups of Flabebe & Floette living in blooms of Fairy Flowers on either sides of the pathway. Then, they see a bright light shining at the end of the path._ _They head towards it, exit the forest and find… a large meadow, where there are many types of flowers blooming, from Fairy Flowers, Ox-eye daisies, globe Gilas, Clarkia amoenas, poppies and yarrows. Pecha, Oran, Pomeg and Yache berry trees are growing all around and a pond sits nearby. Some Whimsicott & Gothorita go through the field. It also has a very calming atmosphere.)_

All (in awe): WOW!

Piplup (in awe): Piplup!

Aster (in awe): Whismur!

Axew (in awe): Axew!

 _(They start checking the area out. They see a Kirlia using Psychic to get some Pecha & Oran berries for a Dedenne & Spritzee, a JigglyPuff helping out a Natu, a Floette basking on the sunlight and a Musharna resting in the shade.)_

Dawn: This is really beautiful.

Piplup _(concurring)_ : Pip-lup.

Zinnia: You said it. It almost feels like a Pokemon sanctuary.

Iris _(realizing)_ : Yeah. Maybe that what it is.

Axew: Axew.

Serena: So, where are you going to go from here, Kristoff?

Kristoff: I think I might go see if Unova's got some hidden locations.

Serena: Oh, that's nice. Good luck with that.

Kristoff: Well, thank you.

 _(They turn over to the audience.)_

All (casually): Thanks a lot, guys.

Piplup: Piplup.

Axew: Axew.

Aster: Whis-mur.

 _(Cross dissolve to moments later, where they're resting up under a large tree.)_

Zinnia: Well, that was an interesting episode. Did you enjoy it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, good. Then, we'll see you later

 _(They casually wave goodbye to the audience and resume on relaxing. Now, we pan up to see the rest of the meadow and we fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
